Beautiful Creature
by Kawaii N Azumethyst
Summary: She was the girl that is destined to be the one who will stop the misunderstandings and he is the creature that she will need to do what she is destined to do so.. Arme x Lass. Happy Halloween!


Konnichiwa minna-san~! This is my halloween story for the year 2013. I hope you will enjoy this random thought of mine.. And this story doesn't include spooky things or horror.. It's romance!

Disclaimer:**I Don't own the Game called Grand Chase.**

And Sorry for I have a perverted mind XD. I'm watching Diabolik Lovers that's why I got this thought. And I don't support Ayato x Yui. I preffer others thatn him and Laito/Raito.

I'm also sorry if in some scenes the characters are OOC. Also Sorry for a bad ending. I'm not good at endings . ENJOY!

Happy Halloween~~!

**+=+=+Beautiful Creature +=+=+**

* * *

**[**_Written in Arme's Pov_**]**

I'm Arme Glenstid. A girl with a short stature and a chilish one. My hair is cut short and is color violet. I have Amethyst eyes that matched with my hair. I only focused myself in Magical Research. I thought my life would be not good. Until I met him...

[Flashback but it is the plot]

Darkness. It's so dark. The fog is thick and I can't even see a thing .. I wished that I've listened to Elesis.

_Arme, Remember. Don't stay in that place all night. In night time, especially around 12 midnight. I've heared that vampires and were wolves can be outside in that time._

I shivered for the monsters that get out at night is indeed true.

_**Awwoooohh!**_

That's a sound of a wolf. I panicked and ran as fast as I can. Until a miracle happened. Light! There's a light! I'm saved.

I walked closer to the source of the light and saw a cloaked man holding a lamp - Lamp! I forgot! I have a weapon with me!

I opened my bag and got my battle staff. I said a spell and the staff lit up. The cloaked man surely noticed me because he's now approaching me.

"What are you doing here this late night, milady?" He asked. I can see his eyes. Azure.

"Umm... I came from the library and I didn't noticed the time because I was entertained by the books.. So I end up going home at 12 midnight." I smiled sheepishly.

"You should go home now. A kid should not be out at this times." He turned his back from me.

A Kid?! "Excuse me mister, I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 15 years old for your information!" I shouted.

An unexpected thing happened. He covered my mouth and carried me to someplace.

"What the hell are you thinghking, eh? You will attract the attention of the monsters!" He said, putting me down.

"Where are we?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Isn't it obvious? It's my house."

Wow, he's house is so big! It's an old mansion.. There's no people around, I think he's living by his own. There are beakers in the shelves full of red liquids. He put the lamp to the table and sat down at the couch then stared at me.

"Um... Why can't I scream a little while ago?" I questioned, trying to come up with a conversation.

"I said it. You will attract the attention of the monsters." He explained.

"Oh..." Then I realized... "Hey! I'm not a kid! Even though I'm short don't under estimate me!" I shouted again. He, on the other hand, covered his ears.

"Don't shout! Dammit!" He answered back.

"Sorry... I just want you to know that I'm not a child anymore."

"Tss.." was his only reply.

"Oh.. By the way.. Why are you outside at night?"

"You shouldn't know."

"Please?" hehe.. I'm stubborn..

" You really want to know?" I nodded.

He stood up and pinned me in the wall with one hand. I'm became nervous and my heart and mind is starting to be filled with fear.

"I'm..." He took off his cloak.

"...looking for a prey.." He showed his teeth. Fangs. He's a vampire? That would explain the beakers..

"Am I suppose to be that prey?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

His face went closer down to my neck. I think he sniffed it because he said , "Your blood is so... divine.."

I gulped."Can I go home now?"

"No. But after you let me taste your blood, then yes."

I gulped again. "T-taste my blood?"

He nodded. "Don't worry, this won't hurt." How Ironic! But there's no choice left,right?

I nodded without thinking. I just want to get out of this place.

His fangs pressed on my skin. It really hurts. I screamed in pain.

He sucked my blood, and my skin is turning pale.

Before I die in blood lost, he stoped his actions. He wiped my blood that is in his mouth.

"Your blood is so delicious.. The most perfect blood I've ever taste... We should do this more often.." He carresed my cheeks..

"Don't worry.. you won't be a vampire like me.. and your blood can recover soon.." He assured me.

"You got what you want so can I please get out of here?" He smirked.

"I suppose you don't know the way out, eh?"

I forgot that I'm not in this place before.

"I am certain that you will lead me to the door" I glared at him.

He slouched on the couch. "Should I?"

"Well yes." I stood up.

"You see.. I don't want you to go." He grabbed my arm.

"Because you're my property now."

His property? No way!

"I'm nobody's property!"

"Are you sure? When a vampire bites a person, it's either he/she wants to drink the person's blood. And That's all of it's blood and that creature will die because of blood loss. Or he/she wants to claim the person as his/her property." (A/N: I made it up :3 so this is not true..)

I remembered Lire telling me that thing. I regret that I am not listening at that time.

I groaned. "You should've told me that! Arghh.." My fists are about to punch him but he managed to stop it.

"You didn't ask the consenquences, Arme. "

D-did he just say my name? I trembled in fear.

"H-how did you know my—"

"**Arme Glenstid.** A powerful battle mage that is short for her age. Living with the Saviour, Elesis Siegheart, the grand grand grand daughter of the Hero of Kanavan and an immortal, Ercnard Siegheart. Also living with Lire Eryuell, A nova and Elf that came from Eryuell island. Need I say more?"

I was stunned. "You knew me in the first place, do you?"

He just nodded and our foreheads came contact.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He complimented.

I looked at his azure eyes, then to his hair. Then I noticed it wasn't a normal color. I touched his glossy silver hair.

He smirked. "Like my hair?" I stopped my actions and looked at him.

"..." I went silent, what an embarrasing move!

"Heh.. I bet that's true. Let's have some fun tonight."

Fun? What Fun?

"Huh?What are you talkin' about?"

He began licking my face. "Hey! Wha-What are you doing?!" I tried to push him away from me but I failed.

"You're very delicious, you know that, Arme?" He smirked again.

He kissed me. I don't know if I should be happy or I'll push him away.

Okay, I admit I'm starting to fall for him. His handsome looks and his gorgeous body.

Seeing me doing no move to stop him, I fely his lips turn into a smirk.

His tongue roamed inside my mouth. I moaned in plead.

I can't control the pleasure building inside of me so I urged him to deepen the kiss and he complied.

"Mmm.."

His hands travelled to the sides of my body and as for me, I encircled my hands on his neck.

His right hand went inside my shirt and in that action, I realized what "Fun" he is talking about.

I pushed him with all force and it worked. I saw him frowning.

"Don't you want to do your first time with me?" He asked, getting closer to me again.

I shook my head.

"I see, you want to do it with someone else." He stopped walking towards me.

I shooked my head furiously. "What makes you think of that?! That's not it."

"Then Why?" He continued getting closer.

"It's because I'm too young to do things like that _and the author is too young to write a matured thing_," I whispered the last part. "And you lived here for I don't know how many years? And I know you have done this to many girls before." I added, a tone of disappointment in my voice.

He just laughed. What is wrong in my sentence?

"Do you really think I'm that kind of person? Am not. I was born for you."

"I don't get it."

"My mother told me that I'm supposed to be with a girl with a short stature, short violet hair, sometimes childish and stubborn personality. Then she showed a picture of you. I admit that I was in the process of love at first sight. I researched more of you—where you lived, what's your job class, who you really are. My mother added that you will be the person who will end the misunderstandings of humans through monsters and creatures of the dark."

"Explain more."

"You see, there are two types of monsters, the good ones and the bad ones. You can easily identify if the monster is good or not by the aura surrounding it. Good monsters don't have aura's but the bad ones have. They have dark auras surrounding them. The problem is this - The people think that when a good monster was going to help them they thought of it as it was going to attack them. Dull- headed mortals..tss.."

"You're a monster too, right?"

"We're not called monsters. We're called Dark Creatures (A/N : i made all of this up .. ) consisting of Vampires, Werewolves,Witches and Demons."

"Even The Dark Creatures are mistaken to be bad too?"

He nodded.

"Where's your mother now?"

"She's in heaven. But she did give a spoiler.."

"I'm sorry for your mother.. But what spoiler?"

"My mom predicted that we will be together but the humans disapproved our relationship and they tried to get me away from you. But you fought your love for me and explained what i said to you earlier and a group of bad monsters will attack and the people, still not believing of what you said, became more suspicious and one of them said " Look Arme! He called monsters to attack us for revenge because we took you!". Then the attacking starts. They didn't know that those monsters are not like ordinary monsters. They are the generals of the evil witch, Kaze Aze. All of you was about to die when the good monsters shielded all of you. They fought the bad ones and they won but all of them died. That's the time when the people of Bemesiah realized that they're wrong and you are right."

I thought about all of what he said. Am I destined to be with him and love him with all my life?

"I..." then no more words came out of my mouth.

I think I have fallen for him now For I don't know reason. I just felt it. He's caring and a litle bit gentleman.

"I love you Arme."

I looked at him straight in the eye. He's telling the truth and I can tell it.

"I... think I have loved you too.."

Wow. This is strange. I just met him for only an hour and I'm head over heels for him.. really strange..

He smiled warmly and I smiled back.

"I should go to sleep now." Then I yawned.

"It's going to be morning soon so I should go to sleep too... Hold my hand"

I obeyed and we started to go upstairs. He opened a big door and we went inside the big room.

"Here. Sleep with me." He said as he patted the side of the bed. I nodded and went under the covers with him.

He pulled me into a tight but protective embrace. He's really warm..

"You're mine." I heard him whisper after he planted a kiss on my forehead.

I eventually joined him in sleeping.

I woke up and noticed that he is not on my side. What is his name anyway?

Nah, I'll just ask him when I saw him. It's really pretty weird that you fell inlove with someone you don't know and even don't know his name.

I sat up on his bed ( Indian sit ) and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning Arme." It was him. He was stitting at the couch and looking at me boredly.

"What time is it?" I asked, getting out of the bed.

"5:00 pm."

5 pm?! I overslept! And It's already night time. I haven't go home yesterday so Elesis might be worried about me!

"I should go home now... My friends—"

"Your friends?" He carried me (bridal style).

"Are waiting for you downstairs..." he added.

Waiting? They know this place...?

"I'll explain to you later, they are eager to see you." Then we headed downstairs.

He's right! It's Them! It's really— Wait a minute.. who are they talking to?

Elesis is talking to a blue haired man. His hair was long and tied up into a ponytail. He's really pale like he come out of the dead and have life again.

Lire is talking to a person with orange hair and I can see a tail on his back.

Amy is chatting with a teenage boy that doesn't appear not normal at all.

"Arme! You're alive! He didn't killed you!" Elesis snatched me from him and hugged me.

"Of course I won't kill my wife..." He said, leaning on the solid wall.

"Arme, he didn't touch you, did he?" Elesis glared daggers at the silver-haired vampire.

I looked at him and saw him grinning. I looked back to Elesis and said, "Almost."

"Almost?! Hey you white-headed freak! Touch Arme once more and you will surely go back to hell!" Elesis was about to attack him with her sword when I blocked her way.

"Elesis, it's alright. Good thing he didn't continue it. Besides, I wont let him do it to me." I said, trying to calm her down.

She sighed. "Ok. But remember my words albino."  
We sat down and I started the conversation. "How did you find me?"

"Lemme explain this Arme,"started Amy. "When you didn't came back at night, all of us started to worry. We decided to group as a search party to find you. We get our fourth job weapons and went outside. Elesis is really brave and not like us. She's scared of no one. We started to lose hope when the sun is starting to rise until Lire bumped to this were wolf and that's where we met First, we treated them as enemies.. because you know... they're Dark Creatures.. but when they did no move to fight back, I told Lire and Amy to stop and approached the guys.. Elesis and Lire stopped me, but I don't listen to their protests.. Then I realized that they are good ones.. And I convinced Elesis and Lire to help them to return home because they are really hurt. They nodded and I smiled at them. They gave directions for us to follow and we ended up in going to this mansion. The were wolf shouted a name that I don't remember and minutes later, that guy *pointing at the vampire* went down stairs and looked at us. He went to a room and in a couple of minutes, he came out carrying a medical kit and some vials with red liquid inside. We healed the wonded guys and after that they thanked us. Then the vampire said that you're here. That's all."

"Oh.. so that's how you found me... what a small world.." I looked at the unknown guys."What are your names anyway, even you, naughty vampire. You didn't give your name."

The blue haired man's or I shall say.. corpse's.. eyes twinkled.

"I shall do the honors. I'm Ronan Erudon. I am a former knight that was brought back from the dead by an evil witch.. that is Kaze Aze.. She is Karina Erudon.. Kaze'aze's name in the past was "Karina Erudon", who became a minor of the Kanavan Royal Guard at the age of 14. She was a good friend with Princess Anyu, and was sent to Serdin for exchange education and befriended Princess Enna.

In the Kanavan border while returning to Kanavan, the three and several other royal family guards encounter Ashtaroth. Karina was able to protect Enna and Anyu, but the rest are demolished. Karina's body started to change into the body of demon because of Ashtaroth's spell, and was framed as the participant of the Royal Family Genocide. She was then banished from Kanavan for eternity.

She started to grow a great hate toward the humans. After meeting a man called Baldinar (Ashtaroth), she learns how to use her power as a demon and evil magics, and was reborn as Kaze'aze. In Ellia Continent, she discovers Lass, a scion of the demon race, and sets her eye on him as her possible vessel.

I become a member of the Kanavan Royal Guards at the age of 12. I became the personal guard of Princess Anyu, who was the number one candidate for the throne. When Princess Anyu ascended the throne to become the Queen of Kanavan, and soon promotes me to the commander of the Royal Guards, Serdin's Princess Enna ascends to the throne of Serdin as well. ( A/N : (c) Grand Chase Wikia ... For those who doesn't know the reason of her being a monster )."

He paused and sighed, then continued.

"This orange- haired dude is ryan. He's the were wolf Amy is talkin' about. That red haired guy over there is Jin. He's a normal person so there's no reason to be scared. Lastly, that vampire you will marry is Lass."

Lass? It is his name? And marry? How does it end up there?

"Somebody didn't told me that Arme is going to be with that guy..." Elesis said, starting to heat up in anger again.

I calmed her and it worked.

" You know red haired girl, it's destiny. And we're born for each other." After Lass saying that, he sat beside me and one of his arm encircled my neck.

"Argghh.." Elesis mumbled. "Chill... Just relax Elesis.. For what he said is true." I said.

She looked at me curiously. " Yeah. And They are perfect for each other." Lire commented, leaning on the back of the werewolf.

Ryan nodded. Ronan chuckled and Amy's eyed sparkles.

"Nya~! It's Love! L-O-V-E !" Amy sang.

The conversation went on and I knew all of them better.

Ryan was born that way and destined to be the protector of the forest. Jin just got lost from his tracks and the guys took him here.

Days.. Weeks.. Months have passed by and my love for Lass became stronger. I was living here now but Lire and the others return to the dorms but always visits at night.

The "prophecy" Lass was talking about came true and the misunderstandings was now over. All of the people in different continents, not just Bermesiah, knew how to identify good ones to bad ones. The good ones have done their bests in helping the people and they liked it.

Never thought of me doing something like that. Resolving the problems between people and monsters.

Now, at the present, I'm living with Lass Isolet, my soon-to-be husband, and my friends.

I thank the gods that my life is like this.


End file.
